Sellers participating in a marketplace facilitated by an electronic commerce site can employ a fulfillment network associated with the electronic commerce site to fulfill orders by users in the marketplace. To this end, sellers may send shipments containing one or more parcels with products to one or more fulfillment centers in a fulfillment network. Accordingly, products associated with an inventory of a seller may become damaged in the fulfillment network. Additionally, products may also be lost in the fulfillment network as well as during transit to the fulfillment network. Sellers can be compensated for such a loss if it is determined that the loss is the fault of the fulfillment network.